Obsessed
by xXforeverxxandxxalwaysXx
Summary: Miss Bitterman assigned everyone to write a poem that expresses their feelings. How could an assignment such as poems bring Sonny and Chad together? CHANNY


Obsessed

**ONE-SHOT!**

**Hola! This is my very first Sonny with a Chance FanFiction story! *Cheers* I am very excited because I have never written one before. My friend Jess told me I should start. This is dedicated to you Jess! **

**Dedicated to Jess! (BALLofSONSHINE) Visit her profile!**

.net/u/2012556/BALLofSONSHINE

**Please read and review!**

...

Sonny's POV

Miss Bitterman looked over the class, the same scowl on her face that seems to always be there whether she is happy or not. She is the most horrible teacher in the world of horrible teachers.

Today was no exception. Today she was had no patience because Mackenzie Falls had moved into the classroom whilst their room is being exterminated after Zora let loose about a million cockroaches into their classroom. No one was impressed with _that_ prank.

Her eyes landed on Nico who flinched in his seat.

"Nico," she spoke up, "I think you'll be the first."

Nico frowned, "Um...Miss Bitterman, you see I didn't really have time-"

"No excuses!" She yelled, causing everyone to jump. "Everyone _has_ to read a poem, a poem _they_ have created themselves and it has to be _original_. If you _don't_ have a poem ready to read then you'll fail English and I really don't want to have to keep teaching you in my time."

Nico got up and walked to the front of the room, a pout on his face.

"Whenever you're ready," Miss Bitterman instructed, gesturing for him to start.

Nico looked scared. Scared of Miss Bitterman, scared of the fact that Mackenzie Falls was in the room and he hadn't created an original poem and scared that he'd make a fool of himself.

I smiled at Nico, showing him that everything will be alright. _I _won't laugh at him, but I have no doubts that Chad and his pack of hyenas will.

With that thought in my mind I looked back at Chad who was in the seat behind me.

"You better not make fun of him if he makes a fool of himself," I hissed at him.

Chad looked into my eyes and chuckled, "I wasn't thinking of it, Munroe," Chad told me and a smile appeared on my face, "...Until now that is."

"Chad, do you always have to make _everything_ we say into a fight?" I questioned him as I crossed my arms and twisted in my seat so I was completely facing him.

Chad opened his mouth to answer but got cut off, "Ahem," Miss Bitterman said as he caught our attention. "Are we interrupting your important conversation, Sonny and Chad?"

All of our cast's eyes averted to us and I turned around, slumping back onto my chair.

"Actually, yes you were," Chad answered her.

I turned back to him with a shocked expression.

"Oh, really? Do you_ want_ detention, Mr Cooper?" The teacher scowled harder and crossed her arms.

Chad shook his head and I sat back into my seat once more.

"Nico, you may continue," she told Nico.

He scratched his head and cleared his throat.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I hate school,

So let's go sue!"

Everyone in the room cracked up laughing, causing Miss Bitterman to frown very hard at Nico.

"Nico, sit down! We don't need a class clown!" She hissed and Nico ran back to his seat. "So that's an F for Nico..." She said out loud. Nico rolled his eyes at her.

"Tawni! You're up!"

Tawni hesitantly got up from her seat and stood at the front of the classroom with a small smile.

"I love my nails,

I love my hair,

Miss Bitterman talks,

But I don't care.

I give advice,

No one complains,

Except I do,

When the boys throw paper airplanes!

I'm very pretty,

And I'm always right,

Do not try and protest,

Because you'll bring on a fight!"

Tawni stopped talking and the room stayed silent. Only the teacher applauded her.

"You liked that?" Trevor asked the teacher in disgust.

"Hell no, I'm applauding that it's over!" She exclaimed with a fake smile.

Tawni looked offended and took her seat next to Sonny, "I thought that was brilliant!" She cried to me.

I nodded, "Oh no, it _was_ brilliant," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Tawni didn't notice.

"Sonny, your turn," Miss Bitterman said flatly. Though, everything she says, she says in a flat tone.

I got up nervously and crossed the room so I was standing in front of everyone.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and cleared my throat, "This poem is called 'Obsessed'," I told everyone.

"The first time I saw you,  
it was on TV.  
That deep, husky voice,  
it makes me feel like it's me you're talking to. 

And those beautiful blue eyes,  
they just melt me down and I'm glad,  
that when you close them while you act,  
I want to kiss them so bad.

Nobody will ever take your place in my heart.  
No other man will do.  
Because it is only you that I want,  
it is you, it is you, it is you.

I've never felt this way before;  
I've never seen a better sight,

I've never cursed to the clouds,

But it's you that makes the stars shine bright.

And when I lie in bed,  
and think of you and me,  
I dream of you, yes of you,  
and the magnificent thing we could be.

That's when it hit me,

That's when I knew,

What this feeling was,

I was falling in love with you."

As I finished my poem everyone in the room stood up and applauded me, even Chad. He had a large smirk on his face like he knew something that I didn't.

"Sonny Munroe that was the most beautiful poem I've ever heard in my life! I loved it! A+!" She exclaimed with a _real_ smile on my face.

As everyone sat back in their seats, including me, (Who still had a smile on my face) Miss Bitterman called Chad up to read out his poem.

Chad stopped before he past me, "Sonny, I know that was me," he whispered smoothly in my ear. His breath made me shiver.

I went to protest but he walked off, leaving me smiling pathetically.

"Okay Chad, you're the last person to read out their poem for today," she paused as everyone sighed in relief, "But everyone better have theirs ready by tomorrow."

Chad was standing at the front with a piece of paper in his hands and a smirk on his face. You could tell he was smirking at me.

"Is there such things,

As love at first sight?

Well I loved _you_ at first sight,

Even through every fight.

No matter what I ever said,

You always fought back,

Even if it was stupid,

Like the fans that you lack.

Your big brown eyes,

They make me feel warm,

Do you need to be held

Through the oncoming storm?

I want to hold you,

For a forever and a half,

I want to be near you,

And hear your lovely laugh.

Every time I near you,

You make me insane,

I urge to kiss you,

When we play our little games.

Do you know how I feel?

Do you feel it too?

Can we be a melody?

Just me and you?

So please answer me,

Will you be my one?

I'm crazy in love,

Through every morning done."

Chad stopped reading and looked up into my eyes. His big blue eyes looked pleading and I realized what his poem meant. Or really _who_ his poem meant.

"Will you be my one?" He asked again. As he asked that everyone's eyes averted straight to me. Tawni was smiling like a goof and a wide smile appeared slowly on my face.

"Yes," I answered him, "Of course," I said through tears.

Chad Dylan Cooper never seizes to surprise me.

I stood up from my seat and ran up to Chad, suddenly wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and I smiled into his chest.

As he pulled back he joined his lips to mine in a short yet sweet kiss.

The bell sounded and everyone exited quickly accept Chad and I who stayed in each other's arms.

"I love you, too," I told him.

He smiled widely and kissed my forehead, "I love you too… too," he chuckled.

She was pretty sure this was something they would both get an A+ in.

….

**OH MY GOSH this was my first FanFiction story EVER! I think it rocked the house down, what do you think?**

**Pretty please review and tell me what you think about my very first story here on FanFiction!**

**~~REVIEW~~**


End file.
